Fasalina: Series History
This Article details the series history of Fasalina. Carmen Goes Home Hayetah: "The thing is, its been colder because of the rain so the flowers haven't bloomed yet. It won't be much longer." Fasalina: "That's alright, I shouldn't have come so early." - Hayetah & Fasalina (Fasalina's first line) Fasalina travels to Trinolia to meet with Hayetah regarding the flowers she's been growing. The flowers are an important part of The Claw's dream. Hayetah tells her that the flowers are not in bloom just yet, and Fasalina apologizes for coming so early. She asks Hayetah to improve the strain of the flowers, and she will return in 2 weeks after visiting Zonnet Junction. Where the Goodbyes Are "Let's try to get along shall we for our comrade's sake?" - Fasalina calms her comrades. At Zonnet Junction, Fasalina speaks with an analyst who tells her about the previous customer who only paid him a third of what he charged. He gives her the case she asked him to look at and he is grateful she paid in full. Fasalina notices a memo on the worktop and asks the analyst about it. He tells her it's just some notes from the previous customer's item. She is alarmed by this. Later, Fasalina meets up with the other members of The Original Seven, just in time to cut off an argument between William Will Woo and Gadved. She is greeted by Carossa. She tells them she has souvenirs from her travels and that they should all eat together once they have finished their task. Fasalina and Gadved then check in on Michael. Michael asks if HQ knows that they are reactivating and Fasalina tells him she took care of it. He thanks her and they all meet at the Coffin recovered from Meuuniere. Fasalina and The Original Seven watch as the coffin is opened and Saudade of Sunday is revealed to be inside. The Days of No Return Fasalina: "What say we go find a quiet spot and have a chat?" Carmen: "I'm in a bit of a hurry." Fasalina: "So am I in fact." Fasalina along with Gadved, Woo, Carossa & Melissa oversee Michael's adaptation to the newly recovered Saudade of Sunday. Gadved tells Fasalina to make sure they get the armor running again as he has an errand to run. She tells him it's not a problem. Later, when the initial procedures of Michael's adaptation to Saudade are complete, Fasalina departs from the others to "tie up a loose end". She plans to retrieve the Data Board that Carmen gave to the Analyst, as it could be a potential risk to their Comrade. Fasalina has an announcement broadcast over the station telling Carmen to meet her at the Central Plaza. Meeting Carmen, she tells her that she is a friend of Hayetah's, which alarms Carmen. (Carmen knows a "woman" gave Hayetah the poisonous flowers that infected her hometown.) Carmen attempts to attack her but Fasalina activates her staff, aiming it at Carmen's neck. She tells Carmen they should find a private place to talk and then takes the Data Board off her. Fasalina then heads to the Sky Garden to meet her Comrade. She gives him his prosthetic hand - a golden metal Claw. This shocks the young girl and boy standing nearby. Fasalina is then alarms to notice a gunman up high on the sky light, and warns her comrade to look out. Dream in Progress Fasalina: "Comrade!" Carmen: "Payback's a bitch!" Fasalina: "I'm afraid I'm in a hurry!" Carmen: "Like I care honey!" - Fasalina faces off with Carmen As the Gunman attempts to shoot down her Comrade, Fasalina uses her staff to knock him off balance and swat him away, keeping The Claw safe. She stands guard as The Claw inquires the Gunman about his dreams, learning that Gunman wants to kill him. When The Claw asks the Gunman, named Ray to join the Original Seven, Fasalina seems shocked but still keeps guard. Ray rejects the offer and launches another attack, only to be blocked by Fasalina.. He manages to knock her aside and takes another shot at The Claw. Fasalina calls out to her Comrade. Ray's brother Joshua jumped in front of the bullet and was hit in the arm. Shocked, Ray asks why would Joshua do such a thing, and Joshua tells him he doesn't want to see Ray become a murderer. Before Ray can act, Fasalina manages to disarm him with her staff. She then uses her comm device in her necklace to contact Zapiero Muttaaca and ask for back up just in case things excel out of control. The Claw approaches Ray and Fasalina stays on guard, and warns her comrade that Ray means to harm him. She is shocked when she is hit in the back and Carmen 99 appears. Before anyone can act, Ray summons his armor, Volkein. Fasalina faces off with Carmen but is robbed of the data board she stole from her earlier. Ray attempts to shoot The Claw with Volkein but Saudade of Sunday appears, piloted by Michael. Fasalina manages to knock The Claw free of Ray's grasp and Saudade picks her and the Claw up and flies to safety. Landing far away, Fasalina learns that Gadved was killed by Van, and she notes that she envies him for finally finding peace.